The present invention generally relates to scaffolding used in building construction and the like. More particularly, the present invention resides in a scaffold unit which is attachable to joists of a floor or ceiling to facilitate repairs and construction of a roof or ceiling.
The use of scaffolding in the construction industry is well known. For example, scaffolding may be constructed on an exterior of a building to facilitate plaster or paint work. Traditionally, scaffolding has been constructed of frame members which are assembled and placed a set distance apart from one another on a flat surface, such as the ground or a floor. Planks are laid across the assemblies in order to allow construction workers and the like to be elevated to the working area.
However, such scaffolding has certain disadvantages. For example, the end metal units are typically non-adjustable in height. Adjustability is provided by stacking scaffolding units upon one another, or selecting a scaffolding which meets the requirements of the user. Also, when constructing a roof, it is common to have ceiling or floor joists underlying the ceiling during the framing and construction process. This presents a challenge for traditional scaffolding.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a scaffolding structure which is particularly suited for the construction and repair of roofs and ceilings when floor or ceiling joists are positioned below the intended work area. Such a scaffolding structure should preferably be adjustable in width and height so as to accommodate the needs of the construction worker. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention resides in a joist scaffold unit which is particularly designed for use on floor or ceiling joists, which typically comprise wood beams running parallel to one another to create the supporting structure for the floor or ceiling. The joist scaffold unit generally comprises first and second vertical legs of adjustable length disposed generally parallel to one another. Horizontal crossbars of adjustable length extend between the first and second legs. A foot is pivotally attached to a bottom of each leg, so as to be secured to the floor or ceiling joist. The foot includes a generally U-shaped bracket configured to receive an edge portion of a joist therein.
Each leg comprises a main body having a first end telescopically and slidably received within an upper riser. A second, lower end of the main body is telescopically and slidably received within a lower riser. Thus, the legs can be adjusted in height. The main body and upper and lower risers have alignable adjustment apertures for receipt of a locking pin or the like to fix the legs at the desired height. Each crossbar is comprised of a tubular first segment which telescopically and slidably receives a second segment extending from the opposite leg. The first and second segments include alignable adjustment apertures for receipt of a locking pin therethrough to fix the width of the legs so that the feet can be properly positioned over the floor joists.
A brace of adjustable length extends from the leg or the crossbar of the scaffold at an angle towards the floor joist. A foot which is pivotally attached at an opposite end of the brace is configured to be secured to the ceiling or floor joist. Such foot includes a generally U-shaped bracket configured to receive an exposed portion of the joist, and preferably includes a fastener extendable through the foot and into contact with joist to securely connect the foot thereto. The brace is preferably comprised of a first tube that telescopically and slidably receives a second tube so as to be adjustable in length. The first and second tubes include a linable adjustment apertures for receipt of a locking pin therethrough to lock the brace at the desired length.
In use, one joist scaffold unit is secured to floor or ceiling joists, and a second is secured to floor or ceiling joists and spaced from the first joist scaffold unit. Planks or the like are then placed over the upper most crossbars to provide a supporting surface for the construction workers to be elevated with respect to the floor ceiling joists and work on the roof above.